


soy el loco del pelo rojo

by lea1santome



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>basado en el 5x10, ese hermoso episodio y emocionante.</p>
    </blockquote>





	soy el loco del pelo rojo

**Author's Note:**

> basado en el 5x10, ese hermoso episodio y emocionante.

Mi nombre es Vincent Van Gogh, quizás mi nombre no te dice nada, pero soy conocido el Loco del pelo rojo. Nadie ha intentando conocerme.

Si me ves por la calle seguramente te alejaras pues no querrás que te contagie mi Locura, me ignorarás como hacen los aldeanos, odiaras mis pinturas, diras que son Basura, que no le gusta a nadie.

Alejarás a los a los niños de mí como si yo tuviera la peste.

Estoy solo, incluso mi hermano no quiere saber de mí, tan sólo se preocupa de mandarme doctores que curen estar loco.

Piensa que yo quise estar loco, pero te equivocas nunca quise esto, tan sólo pedía ser feliz, quizás formar una familia. Nunca quise estar loco, nunca quise estar solo.

No te atrevas a esquivar mi mirada, ¡MIRAME!, y trates se engañarme, sé lo que piensas, eres como los demás.

Es Mejor que me marche.


End file.
